herofandomcom-20200223-history
Drago (Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse)
Drago is the main protagonist from the movie Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse. He is portrayed and voiced by Ben Kingsley. Plot In the 9th century in the north of Britain, a Druid circle foresees a 'falling star' from the constellation Draco, with Brude – one of the druids – summoning a Pict clan known as the 'Painted tribe' to slaughter the druids and lead the clans to war against the southern kingdoms over Hadrian's Wall. A druid apprentice called Lorne escapes the slaughter of the druids. On the Southern side of the wall, Gareth and a group of squires undergo their final tests to prove that they should be knighted. Gareth proves to be the best fighter, but fails to collect enough money from the peasants. Disappointed, his superior Sir Horsa refuses to knight him and tells Gareth that he owes him 100 crowns – after which Gareth will be given his knighthood. With nowhere to go, Gareth is taken in by a peasant couple who couldn't pay him. That night, a meteor falls to Earth on the North side of the wall – with Gareth stealing a sword from one of the knighted squires and going over the wall to find the meteor after been told by the couple that it would contain riches. Eventually, Gareth finds the meteor – only for it to burst open and reveal a dragon with nine eggs. The dragon proceeds to attack the Painted tribe members that also tracked down the meteor, with Gareth saving one of the dragon's eggs despite been badly wounded by the clan warriors. Impressed by Gareth's mercy, the dragon shares its heart with him, saving Gareth's life. However, Brude uses a slavery spell called the Sorcerer's Curse on the dragon – rendering the creature powerless during daylight or by the light of a flame and meaning the Dragon will be under Brude's control by the full moon – before claiming the dragon eggs. Gareth is rescued by Lorne – who explains to Gareth about dragons and the bond he now shares with the dragon – before Gareth is introduced to Rhonu and the clans who oppose Brude, with the hope Gareth will get the dragon to fight for them. Meeting the dragon again, the dragon (who Gareth calls Drago) explains his purpose to raise the young dragons he has brought as friends to mankind. However, he also states that he needs help to retrieve the eggs as he cannot do it himself due to the curse. Gareth's first attempt fails, with him getting captured by the clan. Brude intends to kill him, but stops upon learning about Gareth's connection with Drago. With help from Rhonu and Lorne, he successfully escapes with the eggs. Gareth convinces the group to head towards the wall, with Rhonu telling her uncle to gather the clans who oppose Brude. Travelling with Rhonu and Lorne, the trio are forced to go on foot after one of the eggs is accidentally destroyed. Along their journey, Drago tries to teach Gareth how to shadow-jump, although apparently fails. However, while trying to free a group of people captured by the painted clan, Gareth shows an act of valour – temporarily freeing Drago from the curse. The trio escape from Brude and the clan after Gareth sacrifices one of the dragon eggs and shadow-jumps to safety. Before the group reach the wall, Gareth confesses to Drago that he isn't a knight and that the Southern side of the wall is a cruel place with no respect for the Old Code of King Arthur – although Drago still sees Gareth as a friend. Upon reaching the gate, Gareth, Lorne and Rhonu are arrested and the dragon eggs seized upon learning of the Painted clan heading towards the wall. At the full moon, Drago (now fully under Brude's control) and the Painted tribe attack, although Gareth and Rhonu escape with help from Lorne's magic. As Gareth interrupts the sale of the dragon eggs and battles Sir Horsa to protect them, his act of valour frees Drago – who aids both the soldiers and the northern clans led by Rhonu's uncle. Gareth slays Sir Horsa, while Rhonu battles and kills Brude – although is fatally wounded herself. With Brude dead and Drago free, the remainder of the Painted tribe retreat. Following the battle, Gareth tends to Rhonu – who is saved as one of the unhatched dragons shares its heart with her. Gareth becomes a knight and leader of the settlement, with peace achieved between the North and South as Hadrian's Wall is renamed the Dragon's Gate. Gareth and Rhonu finally express their love for each other as the baby dragon that saved Rhonu begins to hatch. Trivia *He is based from Drago from Bakugan Battle Brawlers franchise, because of his similiar name in the anime and in live-action movie. *As the story of the movie serves as prequel for the first two films of the franchise, Drago is possibly being Draco's ancestor. Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Sidekicks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Gentle Giants Category:False Antagonist Category:Animals